A Secret Life
by RelicHeart
Summary: A different take on the early adventures of Mystery Inc. Some F/D and S/V. I do not own Scooby Doo.


_**A Secret Life**_

The mystery machine was more than just their mode of transportation; it was their home away from home. Its familiar smell of incense and the cramped space were all that mattered to them sometimes. To others, the secret lifestyle of Mystery Inc. probably seemed glamorous. But it was more than solving mysteries and collecting rewards; it was a struggle. How many nights had the five of them clamored into the back of the van, cold, wet, and starving? They would lie at strange angles across the carpeted floor completely exhausted and not bothering to use the small fold-down bed. Things happened, their supply money would run out, the van would break down and need repairs, they had to pay off informants, the list went on and on. Everything was a gamble and their trip home was only ensured after they collected their reward money.

Then, and only then, would they feel a sense of normalcy. They would prepare for their trip home with a celebratory feast, the four of them crammed into a booth with their dog at their feet, relaxed and knowing their laundry was spinning in a coin washer down the street. That night would always be theirs for the taking. The next morning however, meant a seemingly endless drive back home to their demure _acceptable_ lives.

On the nights before their return, the group would do anything as long as it expressed their freedom. Some things were more common and almost habitual, like the way Fred would signal Shaggy with a quick eye locking stare at their feasts; a silent warning for privacy that night. Fred and Daphne would slip back to the Mystery Machine after dinner, while Shaggy would take Velma and Scooby to catch a movie. It was never discussed between the friends. Everyone knew and accepted this sexual tension as a part of their lives, there was no need to talk about it. By the time the other three returned in the early morning, Fred and Daphne were usually safely asleep, and the group would be reunited on the floor of the psychedelic van.

Other nights, the members of Mystery Inc would be brimming with energy and stay out well until morning. Dancing at a local club, playing pool, and possibly having too much to drink. Evenings like these would lead to more memorable adventures. Once, they had even skinny dipped in Lake Michigan, shrieking in the cold water and throwing sticks for Scooby. Their newest game was sneaking into the previously "haunted" houses and exploring the rooms with new eyes and indulging in childish games of hide and seek. These nights for them were freedom, relief, and reliving parts of their childhood years together, all rolled into one. They would come back to the van feeling rejuvenated, laughing or singing songs that only had special meaning to their small group.

The next morning they would wake up to the smell of incense that characterized the back of the Mystery Machine. Huddled together for warmth under a multitude of blankets and pillows, they would be slow to get up, not wanting to finalize their adventure. Instead, the awake teens would whisper to each other about the Polaroid memories tapped to the ceiling of the van, discussing their favorites. There seemed to be a characteristic photo of each of them. Fred playing Frisbee on the beach. Velma showing everyone the craters of the moon with her telescope. Daphne in a field with flowers braided in her hair. Shaggy sitting high up in a tree trying to retrieve a kite. And last, Scooby curled up on the front seat of the van with the sun shining on his fur. No matter how many pictures were put up or taken down, these five always remained.

Slowly, they would get up and start their preparations, splitting to go about their rehearsed tasks. Daphne would take Scooby for a walk down to the local Laundromat to retrieve their washed clothes. Fred would check over the van, getting gas and changing the oil if necessary. While Velma planned their return route and Shaggy was entrusted with money to buy food for the ride back. They would recollect for a meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pull out of the parking lot they had slept in the night before.

The gang would laugh together and tell stories for most of the afternoon to make the driving less intolerable. Fred would be the first driver with Daphne navigating, but as afternoon pushed on to evening; Shaggy and Velma would share the fold down bed to prepare for their turn. It was impossible to know many miles, hours, or days they had shared curled up in that bed or how they felt about it. But they treated the matter calmly, maybe even relieved to have another close as they dreaded their return.

At the next rest stop, Daphne would wake up the pair as Fred pumped gas. The four would change places and Shaggy and Velma would start the night driving. Even after their nap, sometimes one of the night shift pair was still too tired to drive. In that case, the weary one would be left to navigating and fall asleep against the driver while the radio hummed quietly.

By the time morning broke they could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours from home. In silence they would prepare themselves to leave behind this secret part of their lives. To their families, they had been camping, and would come home with made up stories of roasted smores and canoeing. Next chance they got, the gang would go "camping" again with the reward money stashed in a locked box under the front seat of the van. They would drive to an area of supposed paranormal activity and start all over, able to be themselves. Money slowly accumulated in the box as they planned their true escape: a house for the five of them, and turning their adventures into a business.


End file.
